Youll Be In My Heart
by faithmasencullen
Summary: This story takes place after Breaking Dawn: Renesmee decided that it was time to settle down with Jacob, will Edward and Bella be ready if this happens?.
1. A New Life

**Sunrise Tide**

**Chapter One-Bella's POV**  
I stared out the window in the bedroom of our cottage. Peering far out into the forest, I spotted them, using their laughter as a map. They were running, her on his furry back, almost home. It was raining out, but not too breezy. I sighed. I watched as Jake shifted back to human, his hair and bare chest dripping wet. Nessie was close behind, a big smile on her face. Only five years after her birth, yet she looked and acted the equivalence of a girl around the age of thirteen or fourteen. Yet she was far too advanced in her knowledge to be so young.  
"We're home!", Jacob shouted, shaking his head furiously in an attempt to dry it.  
I wrinkled my nose and gave him a small grin.  
"Ugh, wet dog", I noted.  
He gave a small laugh, and just as abruptly, his smile turned into a frown and he rolled his eyes.  
"Gotta go", he said.  
Nessie placed her palm on his neck, her expression pleading.  
"Don't go", she whispered.  
"I have to, honey", he whispered back, leaning in closer.  
I huffed, and he quickly turned around, a sheepish look on his face.  
"See ya, Nessie", he called, dashing into the forest.  
Renesmee waved back, standing in the doorway and watching even after he was clearly out of sight.  
"Nessie", I said softly.  
She turned, her quick movements graceful, and slammed the door shut.  
'Where's Daddy?", she asked, shaking her wet curls out the same way Jacob did.  
"He went into town to pick up a present for Grandpa", I said, running a finger through my daughter's beautiful bronze curls. She was wearing a pale green silk dress, and matching flats. "Is that a new outfit?", I noted, trying to make conversation.  
She nodded, a grin filling her face.  
"Aunt Alice got it for me yesterday. It's for Grandpa Charlie's party later."  
I sighed. Of course, she had to put it on two hours early to impress Jacob.  
The thought made me shudder, which is odd, if you're a vampire, like me. We're never cold.  
Nessie noticed, her chocolate brown eyes hinted me. But I pretended not to see it.  
Renesmee looked as unbelievably beautiful as the first time I had held her, as a baby, if not more, but expressed it in a less childlike form now. Seeing her in "adult clothing", the silk wrapped around her perfect, extra slender frame in a stylish way, made me a little nervous. She was almost fully matured, not only mentally, but physically. And it was hard to be prepared for all the things that would come with that new age. I'd only had five years to prepare. And though I didn't sleep nights, it still came as a shock to me when Jacob displayed little tidbits of affection for my daughter. It was so weird to remember my blurry human days, when Jacob had done those things for me.  
Just then, Edward came through the door, fashioning a jacket so he wouldn't look too out of place in the town. In his hands were a giant box, wrapped up in silver wrapping paper and topped with a bow.  
He gave me my favorite smile, and I dashed toward him like two magnets attracting. We kissed quickly, the big box in the way. He placed it on the floor gently, and sweeped me into his arms, then the same for Nessie.  
He eyed her clothing.  
"Alice", he said, giving a velvety chuckle.  
"Do you like my dress?", she asked him.  
"Of course. It's beautiful."  
"What's in the box?", she said.  
"Your grandfather's new HD TV", he answered.  
"He's never going to leave that old couch of his now", I joked.  
"Good thing Carlisle and Esme got him a new one", Edward noted, smiling.  
I smiled back, shaking my head.  
We decided to go out and hunt for an hour, and then head over to the Cullen's house to set up for the party. Little did I know of Alice's upcoming vision……


	2. Old Friend

**Chapter 2  
**

Almost midnight, we were all spread apart in the living room. Alice was already planning Renesmee's sixth birthday; decorating for Charlie had put her in a wild designing mood.  
Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme stared half heartedly at the TV, and Edward, Renesmee, Jacob and I were by the piano, listening to a new masterpiece.  
As the light, happy music softly echoed through the spacious room, I thought back to the party. Everything had gone as planned. Alice picked up Charlie from his house, and as soon as he'd walked through the door we all shouted "Happy Birthday!", a chorus.  
I'd laughed to myself as Charlie stood awkwardly near the door, looking down and blushing. My dad and I had very alike personalities. And so, of course, when the time came for presents, he displayed the same feelings towards expensive gifts as I did. I held my breath as he ripped the wrapping paper off the smaller presents, never forgetting of the incident that had left me a zombie for so many months. I cringed, and tried to wipe that out of my head. Luckily though, Charlie wasn't as much a klutz as I had once been, and the evening was not nearly as disastrous. After he left, I found myself breathing a sigh of relief that he was finally used to our lifestyle. Well, as used to it as he might ever be.  
The song picked up speed, swiftly jerking to a stop. Nessie and Jake clapped, and I took a seat on the bench to congratulate the composer my own way. I could never get used to being a vampire, even after five years of eighteen year old immortality. I threw myself at Edward, and we both crashed to the floor. But that didn't stop us. Edward grabbed my arms tight, and moved his lips down my jaw, through my hair.  
I could clearly hear the clearing of throats and the bell like giggling coming from behind us. But I really didn't care. Every touch was a spark, a wave of emotion inside me that left me wanting more. That is, until I realized my daughter was still in the room. I resentfully pulled myself away from Edward, and we both stood up. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I put mine around his. Not able to help ourselves, we kissed again. Remembering everyday that I was with Edward forever, that we would never age another day, was enough to drive me insane with wanting more and more of him. And I knew he felt the same way too as we continued to kiss.  
Before I knew it, the time had sped by and it was after three in the morning. Jake and Nessie were asleep on the couch, Nessie clinging tight to his bare chest. She'd done it since she was a baby, but now that she was getting older, I was getting more and more worried. And as if my worries weren't bad enough, the shocking truth that had just developed in my mind was even worse. In a little over two years, Renesmee will have physically reached full maturity, and her body will be frozen forever. It won't be able to change. The thought near sent me into a full blown panic attack. It was a really good thing I had spent a little time in front of the mirror, trying to compose my face to fit whatever emotion I wanted it to. Of course, it was easier to do that once my eyes had lightened to a dark gold color. They looked a lot more natural now, felt right. But then I noticed Edward looking down at me, a questioning look on his face. "Damn", I muttered, sucking in a sharp breath.  
"What's wrong?", he asked, now a little worried.  
I motioned my gaze to the couch, and he lit up with some understanding.  
"Don't worry, just be thankful you're blocked off from Jacob's dreams."  
I shuddered, not even able to imagine what goes on in there.  
I sighed. Maybe I was just putting too much stress on myself. Everything has just been so happy and easy lately, my brain probably wasn't used to it. I was just about to wake up Jake, to carry Renesmee home with us, when Edward froze in my arms. He glanced sharply over to Alice, who was frozen as well.  
"What is it?", I asked, knowing perfectly well she had just had a vision.  
Alice's tiny face looked scared, almost as if she couldn't make up her mind.  
"What's wrong?"  
Again, nobody responded to my question. The rest of the Cullens looked up then, as did I, as the sound of a car coming off the freeway and making it's way up to the house filled our ears.  
Edward looked at me now.  
"Bella, it's your friend Angela."  
Now I froze.  
"Angela? What are we going to do?", I asked.  
I panicked as I heard the echo of her footsteps as she walked slowly up to the front door. She waited a couple of seconds before taking a deep breath, and ringing the doorbell.  
"Go upstairs", Edward told me. I nodded, first rushing over to tap Jacob. He jumped up at the cold touch of my skin.  
Once upstairs, I heard Carlisle swing the door open and welcome Angela.  
"Hi Edward, hi Alice, I haven't seen you in so long!", she gushed.  
By the sound of her speeding heartbeat, she was nervous.  
I wanted to go downstairs and welcome my nicest, most caring friend from my days back at Forks High School, but if she saw me like this…  
That couldn't happen. It would put all of us in danger. And all the Volturi needed to grace our presence was something to go wrong. I quickly headed to the bathroom, and pulled opened the large cabinet filled to the rim with expensive make ups from all over the world. I applied a foundation to my skin, which made it seem a little less pale, and a touch of blush to bring back a natural color to my cheeks. My eyes were okay, I decided. But there was no way she was not going to recognize a difference. As I stole another glance in the mirror, I still saw a stunningly beautiful vampire staring back at me. But the make up did help. After adding a little color to my lips, I decided that this was probably as human as I'd ever look, and took my place near the head of the stairs, listening to Alice stalling Angela, babbling on about colleges.  
"I think I'm ready", I whispered so low that it would be completely inaudible to Angela.  
"Whenever you're ready", I heard Edward whisper back.  
And with my cue, I slowly and gracefully made my way down the stairs.


	3. The Past

**Chapter 3**

My footsteps made barely a sound, yet Angela turned almost immediately. I smiled, almost guiltily. Angela's shy smile turned into a look of pure shock.  
"Bella?"  
I nodded.  
"Hey Angela", I said, using my "rough voice". It was, of course, much too clear and bell like to compare to my human voice, but it was the best I could do.  
"Wow. You look fantastic!", she exclaimed, smiling and embracing me in a hug. I was wearing a light jacket, and I hoped that would be enough to neutralize my cold skin.  
"Thanks. It's great too see you again!"  
She nodded.  
"Wow, Bella. I just can't get over how gorgeous you are!"  
Obviously, she was hoping for some kind of explanation, but I knew Angela. She was too polite to come out and say it.  
"What about you? You look great too", I complemented her.  
She gave a small smile and shrugged.  
Angela was now around twenty three years old. Her face was thinner, and she obviously looked more mature than the last time I'd seen her. Looking at Angela, I couldn't help but imagine what I would have looked like now if I were still human. I was glad that eighteen was the last true year of my human life. I definitely did not want to look that much older than Edward.  
I gave her a second as she glanced around the house. Everyone had assumed their "human positions". I noticed all the Cullens had done a little something to their appearances in the short amount of time they had to make themselves appear older. She stopped at Jacob and Renesmee on the couch.  
I saw her glance from Renesmee, to Edward, and then to me.  
"Sorry I came so late, by the way", she said absently, still staring towards the couch.  
"I was on my way back home to Seattle, where I live now, and I thought I'd pop in and see if you guys were still up."  
"That's okay. We're all night owls around here."  
Emmett, now sitting on the foot of the stairs gave a chuckle.  
Whispering inaudibly again, I told Jacob to bring Nessie home. Jacob stirred Nessie, and she quickly opened her eyes.  
She sniffed the air, and turned our way.  
"Oh. I didn't know we had a guest", she said drowsily, her voice sounding like light wind chimes.  
'Hello", Angela said politely, turning to me for an answer to who this stranger was.  
"This is Renesmee, Nessie for short", I said, softly.  
I turned to Edward, who was at my side.  
"Our adopted daughter, and my niece. Her parents, my biological brother and his wife, died in a car crash a few years back", he lied.  
I remembered this lie from when Charlie first met Nessie. He didn't believe it, and we were forced to let him a little closer into our loop.  
Angela looked over to Nessie.  
"That must've been hard for you to deal with", Angela said sympathetically.  
Nessie nodded, playing along with our lie.  
"She's beautiful", Angela told us, as Jake and Renesmee exited the house. I watched the window. Once they were far enough to not be seen, he easily lifted her into his arms, and ran into the forest to phase.  
The next half hour was pretty awkward. Angela told me that she and Ben had broken up a year after high school, and how she was engaged to a man named Joe, of whom she was now living with. I made up my own story of how Edward and I had went to Dartmouth, and how I was now a teacher, and Edward owned a school of music in Alaska. Edward's lips formed a small smile when I said that.  
After we'd all wished Angela a safe trip home, and she'd gotten into her car and drove away, I breathed a heavy sign of relief. We all did.  
I looked to Edward to confirm our relief.  
"She was surprised at how young we all look. But she put aside that and the rest of her suspicions after she'd realized you were really Bella."  
I smiled.  
"So, is that what you imagine my job would be? The owner of a music school in Alaska?", he asked, with mock amusement in his topaz eyes.  
"Well, I figured it would be something with music. And teacher was the easiest thing I could think of for myself. See? I know you better than I know myself", I joked.  
Edward chuckled, and then we said goodbye to the rest of our family.  
As we ran past each tree in the forest to our home, we talked.  
'Something's going to happen soon", I predicted.  
Edward gave me my favorite smile.  
"You really do worry too much, Bella."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"I never said it was going to be a bad thing."  
"You implied it. You know, it isn't impossible for vampires to go into a panic attack. Trust me."  
I laughed.  
"But I mean with Angela coming over today, and Nessie two years away from maturity, and Jacob…"  
"Can't you just accept the fact that you have nothing to worry about?  
"We've got nothing but time", I muttered, dazed, by Edward's seductive velvet tone.  
Edward pushed open the door to our cottage, and the turned around to wrap me in his arms and kiss my neck.  
"Alright, I'll stop worrying. For now. But when something happens…."  
"Bella, love, my biggest worry right now is that Mike Newton will show up at our doorstep tomorrow, and see you now that you've become even more breathtakingly beautiful. Because you do realize I won't regret the slightest breaking his neck."  
I laughed.  
"Give it a rest. He's got nothing on you", I whispered.  
This time, he knocked me down to the floor, and we shared in our endless passion for each other.  
"You're right", he whispered back.


End file.
